


Picnic Among the Stars

by ShadowFromAbove



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caught, Cute, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Order Uniform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Outer Space, Passion, Picnics, Swearing, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFromAbove/pseuds/ShadowFromAbove
Summary: What started out as in innocent joke (in Hux's opinion) turned into something cruel and mean. Hux then has to find a way to apologize to Kylo and may have gotten himself carried away. Kylo and Hux end up spending the night within the bridge of the Finalizer and after drinking overly spiked hot chocolate, do things that could get them in trouble.





	Picnic Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This work started out as an RP between my best friend and I, but the two of us never finished. But I had gotten myself hopelessly invested in the story and had to write an ending to it.

“Hux, you don’t have to give me any Christmas present.” Kylo Ren says, being half serious and half joking.

“Oh fuck off Ren, you’re getting a gift and that’s that.” Hux says, serious, but with a joking undertone.

Kylo thinks to himself “Oh damn, that was cute.” Then out loud, “just a gift card? You’re holding out on me Hux!”

Hux struggles to hide a blush and be manly, **not** cute. “I’ll get you a fuckin’ rock or some shit, or I’ll just go out and destroy 6 Republic planets. You don’t know.” Hux says, doing his damndest to maintain composure.

Ren smirks behind his mask. “Oh yha. All I want this year is a rock.” Then, thinking to himself “Would you stop trying to kill my mom?”

Hux can sense Kylo smirking at him and snarls. But then begins laughing and says “Oh, ha! You fell right into my trap” and proceeds to pull a tiny ring shaped box out of his pocket.

Kylo stares, shocked. His eyebrows raise in surprise, mouth slightly agape. “Oh…” he says, not sensing this turn of events whatsoever.

Hux smiles lovingly, gazing into Kylo’s eyes, taking Ren’s hand in his own. “Ren,” Hux begins “there’s something I want to tell you. It’s been bugging me for a while now, and well, now seems like the best time to say it.”

Kylo fucking rips off his helmet and tosses it to the side so he can gaze back into Hux’s eyes. “Oh my god Hux. W-what is it?” Ren stammers, flabbergasted at the events unfolding before him.

Hux gets down on one knee, never taking his eyes from the man in front of him. “Ren, Kylo, I just don’t know how to say this… 

Kylo’s ebony eyes sparkle and within them the feeling of love and hope return. Something he has not felt in a very long time. “This, this isn’t real” Kylo murmurs. He blinks, realizing he said that out loud. “Wha-what is it Hux?” this time with more conviction.

Hux opens the tiny box to reveal a small dusty rock he found on some random planet, probably Jakku. “Psych.” Hux hisses, a humorous yet evil glint in his eyes.

Kylo suddenly wrenches his hand away from Hux and viciously force lifts his helmet back onto his head. “Yes, thank you General Hux. I will be taking my scheduled break now.” He says, grabbing the sandy ass Jakku rock and storming off before anyone can see the tears streaming down his cheeks. Kylo runs into his room and listens to songs from Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, and Bring Me The Horizon. Anything to mask the sounds of anguish.

Hux blinks, realizes he may have gone too far with that joke. “Hmmm” he thinks “Well **that** was not expected. Fuck.” Barking orders at the crew to get back to work, Hux returns to his post for the rest of the day. Later, Hux walks by Kylo’s room, only to hear the loud, angry music blasting behind his closed door. “Dammit…that was cruel Hux.” He thinks to himself, walking away.

In the evening when the brink is asleep, Hux wanders back to Ren’s room, only to hear quiet music being played. He leaves a small note folded on the ground outside his door, knocks, then leaves. 

Ren is lying face up on his bed staring at the ceiling. He has disrobed from earlier, and wears nothing but Darth Vader boxers and a black muscle shirt. He now has dark circles under his eyes from crying and exhaustion. He only moves when he hears the faint knock at his door. Swinging his feet off the bed and getting up, Kylo carefully maneuvers his way to the door through the destruction he caused in his wrath. Stepping over the ripped up family photos and shattered glass that litters the floor, he turns off Linkin Park as he makes his way over. 

Leaning against the door, Kylo uses the Force to sense if anyone is present on the other side. With no one there, Ren opens his door. At first, there seems to be no reason for anyone knocking at his door, especially at this hour. Looking down, Ren sees a small piece of paper. “Ugh, what the fuck?” Ren thinks, picking up the note and squinting at it. The light from the hallway is very bright, and for the past 5 hours or so Ren has been in nothing but darkness.

Kylo instantly knows who the note is from. The handwriting gives it away. It reads “Ren, look, I fucked up. I didn’t expect such a genuine reaction from you. Truth be told, I expected you to ignite your sabre and destroy a console, or something. But when you stormed off I knew I struck a nerve. You probably hate me more than you normally do, and I get it. That was a dick move, even for me. So, if you’re up for it, meet me up in the bridge. Hux.”

Kylo flips it over and sees there is more. “P.S., if you’re not, that’s fine too. I’ll see you at tomorrows meeting with Snoke at 0800.”

Kylo glances at the note once more before returning to his room. He looks at his digital clock which is sideways on the floor, along with many other objects that once neatly resided on his bedside table. It flashes the numbers 12:00, signalling it was reset in the process of being thrown. Pausing for not a moment longer, Kylo quickly gets dressed. He puts on his First Order uniform, one which is rarely worn, and drapes Darth Vader’s cape over his shoulders like a scarf before dashing to the bridge.

Standing alone on the bridge in a white muscle shirt and black track pants with the First Order emblem stitched onto the front of the pocket, Hux stares out the window. It is peacefully quiet. The workers have gone to their quarters, and those who work the night shift Hux told to scram. He will get penalized for that in the morning, but right now he has bigger things to worry about. Looking out the large bay windows into the vast galaxy before him, Hux sighs. Many nights he has come here looking for solace. Space is so tranquil, so constant. Or rather, it is when they are not trying to bomb the fuck out of some planet.

Behind him in the centre of the room on the floor is Hux’s double sixed duvet. It is spread out so as to lie flat, and upon it are a few pillows from his bed, all of which have a orange cat hair on them. There are also two steaming mugs of [spiked] hot chocolate, and a plate of various cookies and desserts that Hux stole from the mess hall. Something else he will be penalized for.

Hux does not hear Kylo enter the bridge. He is alerted to his presence by the slight ragged breathing coming from Kylo due him getting here as fast as he could. Kylo tries to hide it, but the bridge is so silent that Hux notices.

Hux turns around to face Kylo. “Ren…you came.” Hux says. He is taken aback by Kylo’s First Order uniform. Kylo looks so put together. So... Knightly, in Vader’s cape. It billows around his ankles, still swaying from the run.

Kylo’s face is flushed from dashing to the bridge. Not only in excitement, but also in nervousness. For a moment, he is unable to speak, caught in Hux’s sapphire eyes. They turn and meet Kylo’s black emptiness. Hux’s voice echoes slightly in the large room, but despite the size, Ren still picks up every syllable. Kylo notes the flush that graces Hux’s cheeks and defines each freckle on his face. Hux stands out in a backdrop of of stars, and his bright auburn hair is illuminated in the dim light. Hux looks stunning and Ren is at a complete loss for words.

Kylo realizes he has been standing in complete silence for too long, and quickly collects himself. He then realizes that he is severely overdressed, and flushes. “O-of course.” Kylo stammers.

Feeling critically underdressed in contrast to such regality, Hux attempts to smooth down his locks of red hair. Refusing to be tamed due to the prior numerous amount of hair pulling because of Hux’s own anguish, he gives up. Hux half expected Ren not to show at all. He had replayed the scenario over and over in his head. Each time the memory got worse. 

Seeing Kylo’s pure heartbreak in his eyes the second the last syllable rolled off Hux’s tongue. Seeing Kylo hold back tears as he forced his helmet back on so fast and rough that Hux heard it slam onto his cranium. The hollow pang in Hux’s stomach when Ren called him “General Hux” before fleeing. Hearing the sorrowful music play behind Kylo’s closed door as loud as it could go to mask the sound of him suffering alone. Hux smashed a lamp picturing Kylo crying. He just couldn’t cope with the fact that it had been **him** that caused all of it.

Yet here he is. Gloriously lit by the light of a million stars that are behind Hux. Kylo’s face is in full light, his eyes shimmering with hope, but also weary of Hux. It hurts him knowing that. Hux can see Kylo’s face flushed with colour from his sprint, and it looks good. A little colour in his face brings out his high cheekbones, and beautifully sculpted jawline. Hux is breathless. He has never seen Ren like this before, and it both terrifies and allures him.

“I didn’t expect you to come.” Hux says, hoping his words don’t sound as shaky as he feels. “I want to…apologize…for my previous actions.” Hux takes a step forwards, trying to close the gap that feels like a crater between them. “I know you probably don’t forgive me. Hell, I wouldn’t forgive me. What I did was awful Ren, so bloody awful…” The scene replays once again in Hux’s mind and he shudders at it.

Unintentionally, Kylo is able to sense Hux’s uneasiness through the Force. His regret hits Kylo like a cold chill and he almost shudders in tandem with him. Kylo can feel the stress and anxiousness that linger in the back of Hux’s mind. They weigh heavy on his conscious. Kylo can’t bear to feel him hurt.

“It’s not everyday I get such a sincere apology from you, Hux. What’s the occasion?” smirks Kylo, trying to lighten the mood. A small part of him cringes at the amount of Han Solo that came through in that statement.

Hux notices Kylo’s smirk and immediately feels a wave of relief. “He doesn’t hate me.,” thinks Hux. An embarrassingly large part of him wants to run into Kylo’s arms and apologize into his shoulder. Feel his warmth wash over Hux, feel his hair against Hux’s neck as he apologizes over and over.

But he doesn’t.

Hux stays composed. It has been ingrained into his life since day one. “Never show more emotion than you need to, boy. You’re going to be a General one day, so you better act like it.” Hux’s father used to say to him.

Hux takes another step forward, hoping that Ren will follow suit. “Oh hell, I don’t know. I just don’t like the thought of my number one man in pain. But I may have overreacted a bit…” he says, gesturing to the miniature picnic he set up. “In hindsight, it’s pretty corny. I don’t know what I was thinking. I can get rid of it if you want.”

Kylo feels Hux’s relief and longing, paired with the hesitance in his eyes. It tells the story of a troubled past, or perhaps a fear of a monster. Putting his insecurities aside, Kylo walks forward and comes only to a stop when he is right beside Hux. His words echo in Kylo’s mind, “number one man”, causing Kylo to slightly flush.

Kylo turns to the wonderful setup, and once again finds himself at a loss. He is completely unused to this much positive attention and care. The thought that all this was set up entirely with Kylo in mind is almost surreal.

“And waste this hot chocolate? Don’t be ridiculous.” Says Kylo. Hux’s lack of confidence worries him, but considering earlier it is understandable. Hux is nervous more than anything, so Kylo decides to take the lead. Gently taking Hux’s hand in his own, he leads him to sit on the duvet. Kylo takes off his coat and drapes it on Hux’s shoulders before moving to sit beside him. Kylo looks into Hux’s eyes, making sure he hasn’t over stepped his boundaries.

Having Kylo take the lead in a situation that Hux set up alarms him at first, but looking into Kylo’s eyes Hux knows it is the right decision. Hux trusts Kylo. Even if it is for something as simple as sitting down for hot chocolate and cookies. Kylo had closed the gap, just as Hux had hoped, and he knew right there that everything between them was going to be okay. Kylo taking Hux’s hand felt right, and even if it were for a second, Hux could tell that their hands fit together.

As the two sit, Kylo removes his jacket and drapes it onto Hux's shoulders. He could sense the General was getting a tad chilly in the vast open space that is the ship's bridge, and for the time, Kylo was fine without it. Kylo’s jacket is warm on Hux’s body. His jacket is similar to Hux’s, only larger. And this one smelled like Kylo. Silently, Hux inhales and is flooded with the scent of pine, cedar, and a hint of cinnamon. It is the perfect combination of Kylo; dark, but with a hint of spice.

Taking off Kylo’s coat reveals him to be wearing a tight fitted undershirt. It hugs all the right curves. An 8-pack, as Kylo often likes to boast about to anyone who is listening, he does not have. But a well defined 6-pack he does. Hours of training a day have paid off. Kylo’s shoulder muscles ripple when he moves his arms, and the slightest bit of flexion outlines the definition of both his triceps and biceps. He is radiant.

Hux notices that he is staring, and he hopes that Kylo can’t tell. Out of habit, Hux runs his hand through his hair, trying to conceal the ever increasing warmth he feels in his cheeks. Ren is sitting close to him, and if Hux focuses, he can feel Kylo’s breath on his neck ever so slightly. A shiver runs down Hux’s spine.

Trying to distract himself, Hux grabs the mugs in front of them and passes one to Kylo. “I hope they’re still warm.” Hux says. “I spiked them with aged bourbon that I had in my room. I know you’re not supposed to have alcohol on board, but I really don’t care. Plus, this gives it a bit of a kick, if you know what I mean.” Hux’s joke is lame. It’s not even a real joke. “God he makes me tongue tied” thinks Hux, looking down at his hands.

Kylo feels Hux relax and relief washes over him. He notices Hux’s gaze run over him, his vibrant eyes taking in every detail. When Hux quickly catches himself, Kylo’s heartbeat quickens at the sight of Hux effortlessly gliding his hand through his hair. Hux’s very noticeable blush catches Ren’s eye and he can’t help but smile at just how flustered the General is getting.

“Thank you.” Ren says, taking the hot chocolate, enjoying the subtle power he has over his counterpart. Kylo graciously decides to save Hux from embarrassing himself. Kylo takes his gaze off of Hux and turns it to the view of the galaxy from the windows. “It’s not often you get to enjoy this view, is it? I mean with all the Troopers in the way.” Kylo says.

“Oh thank god. A conversation where I can look elsewhere than at this gorgeous man that is beside me.” Hux thinks, following Kylo’s gaze. “Yeah, the bridge is fucking huge.” Hux says with a laugh, looking around at the enormous room which they are in. Sitting on the ground makes it feel ten times bigger than it actually is. It’s a humbling thought.

“And to think, this is only one of the many rooms in this gigantic ship that we are living on. And then outside of that is even bigger. The great beyond.” Hux says, staring into the great abyss that is space once more. It has always enthralled Hux, just how truly massive it really is. It’s endless.

“And I’m going to rule it all…” Hux murmurs to himself, yet still out loud.

After a few moments of silence, Hux notices that he has been lost in thought. Hux sheepishly turns back to look at Kylo, expecting him to also be looking at the stars. Instead, he realizes Kylo only took his gaze off of Hux for a moment. Hux stares into Ren’s obsidian eyes.

Hux blinks, breaking the contact, and hastily takes a gulp of hot chocolate. He nearly chokes at both the heat and strength of his drink. “Careful, I made them really fuckin’ strong.” Hux sputters, embarrassing himself once again. He really needs to stop doing that.

Hux’s enthusiasm catches Kylo’s attention. Behind Hux’s cold exterior is a boy who loved space, who loved the stars. Seeing the passionate sparkle in his eyes, Kylo feels compelled to get it all for him. Every last star in the furthest reaches of the galaxy and give him everything he asks for. Watching Hux sputter warms Kylo’s heart even more than any bourbon or hot chocolate could, and he can’t help but faintly smile. Kylo’s heart skips a beat thinking about the cold and calculated Hux being reduced to stutters, blushes, sighs and moans.

Kylo catches his mind wandering and snaps back to the present, taking a sip of the drink. He finds it to be rather strong, but the warm burn mixed with the sweet aftertaste feels smooth, and he can’t help but think that this kind of drink perfectly suits Hux.

“Is that why you wanted to join the First Order? To rule it all?” Kylo asks lightheartedly with a slight smirk. “Or was it to become a bartender?”

That question is an interesting one, for it makes Hux think. He had never thought as to why he joined the First Order. His father was in the Empire, and his father was in whatever came before that. “I was always just sort of expected to be in the First Order. It is in my blood to stand by a Sith and rule the galaxy. It has been for generations. But I do enjoy it. Some may stray from the path that is laid out for them, but I prefer to follow this path and work my way to the top.” Hux says, smiling faintly at just how close is to achieving it all.

“I’ve almost got this pitiful crew in the palm of my hand. A few more years and I’ll be on my way to achieving Order amongst the stars. With whatever it takes, in any was possible.” Hux says, a hint of malice laced in his words. He takes another glance out the window.

It dawns on Hux that Kylo had called him a bartender, and he laughs and playfully punches Ren in the shoulder. Kylo’s muscles tense on impact and Hux can feel the strength he possesses. A fleeting thought of these arms pinning him against the wall crosses Hux’s mind, but he quickly pushes it aside. “Oh shut up, Ren. I usually make decent drinks. These just came from shaky hands.” 

Hux’s formalities reappear with the topic of the Order and Kylo can’t help but feel alienated. The passion Hux has for their cause contrasts Kylo’s like black to white. Kylo feels nothing for the Order, and hard as he tries, he can’t seem to empathise with Hux’s energetic plans. Despite this fact, he admires Hux’s ability to fit into the role that has been handed to him with such ease. 

Ren smiles as Hux flushes again, and takes another sip of his drink. These drinks actually are quite strong, and after all his comments Kylo is determined not to offend Hux, as well as finish the drink. “And why were those hands of yours shaking, Hux?” Kylo asks, half wanting to know and half not.

For a brief moment, Hux senses a coldness from Ren at the mention of the First Order. Rather than address that here, however, Hux makes a mental of it to ask him later. Seeing Ren smile makes Hux smile too. Smiling naturally brightens Kylo’s face, and it is such a rare occurrence, that Hux takes pride in knowing it was him that was making Kylo feel such emotion. Kylo’s smile reveals crystal white teeth. They are not perfectly straight, but Hux wouldn’t want them any other way. A little bit of crookedness makes them unique to him, and him alone. Kylo’s smile also lights up his eyes in a way that no light can.

He is breathtaking, if only for a moment. 

The more Ren works away at his drink, the more his cheeks become flushed with colour. These drinks are much stronger than they need to be. Still, they are warm, and the bridge is rather cold due to its size. They are a nice addition to the picnic that Hux hurriedly set up. 

Feeling considerably bolder due to downing majority of his drink, Hux answers Ren’s question, though sober him would really rather not. “Well isn’t it obvious?” Hux begins. “I made such a disastrous mess of myself earlier today that I didn’t want to fuck up twice. I was so focused on fixing my mistake that I inadvertently make another. Though, a slip of the hand and adding twice as much bourbon is a lot better than fucking fake proposing to you…”

Hux sets his drink down and covers his face with his hands. They are surprisingly cold to the touch, despite having been holding a warm drink.

“I am so so **so** sorry Ren. I know you probably don’t forgive me. I honestly don’t expect you to. I did not expect such a reaction out of you, but if I had I can genuinely say I would never in a million light years have done it. But I did, and now I am going to have to live with that.” Hux says, completely abolished.

Hux’s genuineness touches Kylo, and he can’t help but find it endearing. It is such a contrast to his regular formalities. “I could get used to you begging for forgiveness, Hux.” Kylo says, rather unharmoniously. Kylo hopes to ignite the fire within Hux’s eyes that has been dulled by regret.

Gently, Kylo pulls Hux’s hands away from his face and holds them in his gloved hands. They are unnecessarily close now, and with just a slight lean forward they could be touching noses. Kylo can’t help but sneak short glances at Hux’s lips. They are pink and soft and ever so tempting, but Kylo holds back, for Hux’s sake.

“It doesn’t suit you Hux, this regret. It makes your aura so dim and drab.” Kylo says out loud. To himself, he thinks “like mine…” But this isn’t about him. Not now.

Drunkenness makes Kylo bold. Bolder than normal, that is. Hux stares into Ren’s eyes. It is so different, seeing his face. Almost always Kylo covers himself with his mask, and often Hux finds himself talking to it rather than the man underneath. It slightly shocks Hux to see so much emotion coming from Ren. He is so used to the dark and mysterious side of Kylo, never revealing more than he needs to. He is acting so different. But, then again, Hux is not acting like himself either. Maybe they bring out the best in each other. Or maybe it's the worst. 

The exuberance in Kylo’s statement makes Hux bite his lip thinking about the weight behind it. Hux never begs, not for anything. But, Kylo may prove to be an exception to the rule. Fuck, he’ll just admit it. That was hot. Hux tries not to focus on the ever vivid image forming of Ren being the one begging for forgiveness, and drags his mind back to the present. Yet, this present just enhances the thought. They are centimetres apart. One little “slip” and Hux would be in Kylo’s lap. He ponders the thought.

“Kylo, you know me well, but you don’t know **me** well. Regret is something that is ingrained deep in my blood. It is just something I do. Could be worse.” Hux says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

He sighs. “Can you forgive me?” Hux asks honestly, holding his breath in anticipation.

Kylo sees Hux’s longing in the small subtle moved forward and the glances of your eyes. Hux’s pining reaches Kylo regardless the space between them and only serves to strengthen his own. Kylo feels nervousness well inside him and something else. Something small and repressed. Fear. He stamps those feelings down and decides to push past his insecurities.

“Then **let** me get to know you.” Kylo says, pushing past the barriers and fully closing the gap between them. He presses his lips to Hux’s, the kiss unsure but full of passion.

The kiss surprises Hux, but he is incredibly happy that Kylo did what he could not. All of Hux’s worries from earlier melt away as his hands find Kylo’s hair. Hux gently pulls back at his locks, allowing him much better access to Ren’s mouth.

Hux had not realized just how much he wanted this. He closes the small gap between them and pushes himself fully against Ren. Fuck whatever civilities Hux may have once had. Fuck his training to be as emotionless as possible. Fuck everything but this.

Hux is now able to fully appreciate Kylo’s strength that is hidden beneath his clothing. For too long, Hux has only been able to sneak peaks at Ren, but here he is, directly beneath Hux. Hux feels Ren’s arms around his waist, the tenseness of his legs as Hux sits upon them, straddling him. Hux soaks up every inch of Kylo.

Kylo feels Hux press up against him and push into the kiss, deepening it. Kylo wraps his arms around Hux to support him, and also to finally be able to touch what he has only imagined. Hux’s hands in Ren’s hair feels extraordinary, and his pull is commanding yet soft. His soft lips press against Kylo’s and Ren snakes his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux tastes of chocolate and bourbon and Kylo is lost to it. Kylo is quickly losing himself to the sensations, having been so starved of physical contact for so long.

A part of him is conflicted. Ren feels as though he has not earned this, for it feels too good. Too soft. It lacks the punishment of pain and he finds himself both missing it and feeling free.

The way Kylo snakes his tongue into Hux’s mouth acts as a challenge for dominance, something Hux will refuse to give. At least not without a fight. With a rough pull of Kylo’s hair, Hux exposes his neck. Hux gives a final kiss, biting Ren’s lip to finish, before making his way downwards.

Starting at Ren’s sculpted jawline, Hux begins his descent. Trailing soft kisses down his neck from his chin to his collarbone, Hux feels Kylo shudder in response. Feeling in control, still with his fingers wound in Kylo’s hair, Hux tugs back again to expose better room to Kylo’s throat. Giving nips at Ren’s collarbone, and also the odd bite to keep Ren aware of who is in charge, Hux finally feels back in his element. 

Hux can feel Kylo tense and exhale as Hux grazes his teeth over Ren’s skin, and Hux is loving every second of it. Hux inhales deeply, freeing his hands from Ren’s hair and moving them down his back, and is bathed in the aroma of pine, a deep musk, and bourbon. It feels like a dream.

Ren can hardly take this. It is like torment, but rather than pain he feels pleasure. The bites he receives from Hux sends what feels like electrical shocks running through his body. Every tug and nip is an act of dominance, and he is enjoying every second of it. Kylo loves seeing General Hux back, and especially like this.

But Kylo is never one to just give in to a challenge. No, he will not let his General lead this easily. Yet when Hux moves his hands from his hair to raking his nails down his back Ren can’t help but let a quiet moan escape. In turn, Kylo grabs a handful of Hux’s hair and pulls, roughly. Kylo then gives Hux a taste of his own medicine and begins to bite his very exposed neck.

Hux hears the man beneath him moan and it is almost too much. Simultaneously having his hair pulled and neck bitten nearly puts Hux over the edge. Lavishly raking his hands back up Kylo’s back, biting his earlobe as he goes, he tries to get Ren to beg. His vision has practically come to life.

Ren can take it no more. He loves Hux like this, but Kylo will always be the first to bring a challenge to the table. With zero resistance, Kylo picks up Hux so that he is now straddling him. This makes Hux now a few inches taller, something he takes full advantage of, and grabs Kylo’s head in his hands and kisses him.

Ren, temporarily distracted by Hux making out with him, holds Hux tightly against his body. He then walks forward until Hux is now sitting on a console with his back against the very window the two were looking out of earlier.

Still at a slight height advantage, Hux uses his leverage and grabs the hem of Kylo’s shirt, pulling upward. In one fluid motion, Kylo’s black undershirt is now on the floor, and Hux has the full view of his number one man. 

Basked in the starlight, Kylo is literally gleaming. Thanks to Hux, Kylo’s hair has been tousled in such a way that it looks like he has just returned from war. Due to the cold temperature of the room, and Kylo’s increased heartbeat, he looks like as though he is steaming. Kylo is glorious, standing before Hux, and Hux can feel his mouth drop open.

“See something you like?” Kylo says, voice deep and challenging. He has a mischievous glint in his eye. Kylo adored the reaction he just got out of Hux. This cold and calculated General is now sitting in front of him with his mouth agape, shameless staring at a half naked Sith.

“You’re fucking right I do. Now get over here so I can show you **exactly** what I like.” Hux retorts, his voice sounding rough, but his eyes full of the fire Kylo was trying to ignite. And did he ever ignite it. 

Kylo takes a step forward before Hux grabs him by the belt and drags him over, closing the gap quicker than ever, and instantly pulled him into a kiss. Kylo then pulls Hux’s shirt off, and tosses it beside his own on the floor.

Kylo pushes right up against Hux, causing Hux to have his back be pressed against the cold glass. Hux gasps, startled by the sudden jolt of cold that rushes over his bare skin. Taking advantage of Hux’s momentary lapse, Kylo bites his shoulder, leaving a very distinctive mark.

Hux gasps once again, and the growls. Two can play at this game. Hux rakes his fingers down Kylo’s spine, leaving claw marks as he goes, and when Ren tosses his head back, Hux attacks and leaves a line of bite marks down his neck. One ends up breaking the skin, and when Hux looks back up at Ren, he has a single drop of blood trailing down his lip.

Kylo cannot believe it. He simply stares at Hux. His hair, what was once combed to perfection, is now tousled in a way that will never be replicated. His shirt lies in a heap a few feet away, leaving his bare from the waist up. Kylo may be extremely fit, but Hux is very toned. Each muscle has considerable definition, and Kylo can tell that this man could hold his own in a fight. 

“See something you like?” Hux mocks Ren, licking at the blood on his lip, savouring it's taste. 

Ren then decides to teach this General a lesson he won’t soon forget, and begins by taking the General’s hands in his own and trapping them above Hux’s head while trailing kisses and bites down his chest. Hux lets out a moan mixed with a sigh. Ren is putting up quite the fight for dominance, but oddly enough Hux likes it. 

Kylo is about to show Hux just how much he is in charge when suddenly he senses another presence in the room.

Hux feels Kylo freeze, and is instantly concerned. “Ren? What’s wrong?” Then he hears it, very faintly, but it is the sound of someone clearing their throat. Slowly, both men turn around to see a band of about 4 Troopers at the far end of the bridge.

Ren is frozen. He has no idea what to do or say. He knows instantly that he is in so much trouble, and will surely face severe punishment.

Hux, however, reacts right away. Maybe it is the bourbon in his system, or the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but Hux has no fear of what will happen. “What do you want JO-5992?” Hux asks sharply to one of the troopers.

“S-Sir. We have come to inform you that we have been alerted to remain on the night shift duty. Your ranking, however high, does not allow for this to pass. By orders of Lord Snoke.” Says JO-5992, not looking at either men.

“Oh fuck! Snoke knows about this?” Ren thinks, biting his lip. “I am so dead.”

Hux, still not moving from his place in front of Ren, has no hint of the dread at the sure reciprocations that will follow. “Thank you, trooper. If you would give Lord Ren and I ten minutes, you will be able to return to your posts.” Hux stated, dismissing the group.

“Y-yes sir!” Replied another trooper, as they turned back around and got out of there as fast as they could.

Ren turns back to look at Hux, who looks smugger than ever. “Busted.” Says Hux, laughter in his eyes. Hux gives Ren one last kiss before moving out of Ren’s grip and getting off the console.

Ren just watches him, once again at a loss for words.

Hux saunters over to where both shirts lie in a heap. Picking up Ren’s and leaving his, he strolls over to the picnic sight, where he gathers up the mugs, pillows, and duvet. In no time he has all of it sorted into a ball. Hux looks back up at Ren, who has yet to move. Both men are still shirtless.

Hux saunters back over to Ren. “Well. That was fun.” Hux says, trying to get Ren to open up. He hopes that Ren is not too startled by their encounter with the Stormtroopers. 

“It had a rough start, but it got better.” Kylo smiles, running his fingers over the bite wound inflicted by Hux. “Though I could do without that ending…” Kylo looks back towards the door where the battalion was. 

Hux takes a few more steps toward Kylo, now standing directly in front of him. He no longer has the height advantage, but that is not important right now. Hux gently touches the bite mark, then grabs Kylo’s chin to bring his gaze back to him. He then reaches up and softly gives Kylo a kiss. This time tender and lovingly, not rough like before.

Kylo kisses back, knowing exactly what Hux means by it. He looks down into the Generals blue eyes and sighs. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll clear things up in the morning.” Hux says sincerely. Kylo nods, pulling Hux into an embrace. 

They hold each other for a long while before eventually breaking apart. Hux gathers his things, as well as Kylo’s shirt, and returns to his room. Kylo wants to follow Hux back into his room, but Hux tells him it would be best to stay in his own bed so as to not draw suspicion in the morning. Begrudgingly, he agrees, and Kylo returns to his own quarters.

That night sleep does not come easy, but when it does, both Kylo’s and Hux’s thoughts are filled with the other. Before falling asleep, Kylo rolls over in his bed, holding onto Hux’s shirt. He breathes in, and the scent of Hux washes over him. He sighs happily, smiling to himself. The stars outside his window glimmer, and the last thing Kylo sees before drifting into the abyss that is sleep is Hux’s face, illuminated by a million suns.


End file.
